1. Field of The Invention
The subject invention relates to power supplies capable of providing multiple voltage outputs for use in television receivers.
2. Description of The Related Art
Typically, in television receivers, a PWM switched-mode power supply is used to supply these multiple output voltages. U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,591 discloses such a PWM switched-mode power supply. However, since the voltage and current waveforms associated with such a supply are substantially square waves, a significant amount of EMI noise is generated in the television receivers. In fact, it has become common practice to install snubber (filter) circuits throughout the power supply circuit in the television receiver to reduce ringing and, consequently, to reduce the radiated EMI noise from the supply.